Just a Tool
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Yes, he was just a tool. A means of an end to kill Artorius… or so she would have liked to have been able to convince herself. Really, it seemed like she just didn't want to admit how much she cared for him. (One-shot) (Contains slight spoilers for main story)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Tales of Berseria. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Note: Contains slight spoilers for main plot.**

* * *

 **Just a Tool**

The experience in the Earthpulse had scared Velvet more than she would admit, which was why it had been a relief to get out of it so quickly. The fevers and mumbling had reminded her of when her younger brother was sick, another memory she'd rather not dwell on. When they had escaped the Earthpulse, however, Laphicet hadn't been with them.

 _Where could they have gone?_ The question stumped the nineteen year-old but she shrugged the worry off. They couldn't have gone very far from where she and Eizen had appeared. It was at that moment, however, that Velvet realized something.

 _He's the key…_ The thought brought a wide smile to her face, her eyes lighting up. The way to defeat Artorius lit up in her mind, and that simple fact increased her resolve to find the young Malak. Relief had flooded her when they had finally found the young boy, a feeling that she was unaccustomed to.

 _He's just a tool. A means of an end to kill Artorius…_ or so she would have liked to have been able to convince herself. It seemed that she just couldn't quite shake the worry that plagued her as she glanced at the boy.

* * *

It was clear to the blonde haired man that despite what Velvet had said, she cared more for Laphicet than she realized. Eizen would glance over at the Therian from time to time to see the small notions that the black-haired woman made. If the boy seemed to stumble, she'd steady him, telling him to be more careful and watching his movements until she was sure that he would be ok. And yet, it was almost like the woman didn't realize that she was doing it.

 _It's almost like she's treating him like he's her sibling…_ The notions were familiar to the Malak since he often had found himself doing them with his younger sister.

"Hey Velvet." The man watched as her honey-colored eyes moved towards him when he called her.

He nodded his head back a little ways towards where they had come from before setting off, with her following him a moment later. They stayed near enough to the group that they wouldn't look suspicious but that it would look like the two had been talking about a previous battle.

"Is something wrong?" The casual tone that the nineteen year-old stated this in didn't get missed by the man, nor the way that her eyes darted over to where Eleanor was talking with Laphicet. "Did she do something?"

"No. There's nothing to be worried about for now with her."

His reply caused a slightly confused look to appear on her face.

"Then what-?"

"I'm more interested in the way that you've been behaving."

Her expression became a bit more guarded, most likely brought on by his words.

"The way… I've been behaving?"

 _That confirms my suspicions then…_ The way that the woman had stated it as a question made Eizen realize that he was correct. She didn't quite realize what she was doing, making it a subconscious reaction.

"Around Laphicet." He waved his hand towards the young blonde, watching as she glanced over at the boy before back at him. "Since we got back from inside the Earthpulse you've been more… protective around him."

A slight tilt of her head, and the way that she put her hand on her hip, leaning away from him, incited a challenge, her next words confirming that fact.

"Just what are you implying?"

Despite knowing what his words could bring about, Eizen didn't beat around the bush, preferring to get this out in the open.

"You're acting like he's your sibling." It was clear from the way she stiffened up that Eizan had brought up something that bothered her. She turned away from him, putting her back towards him, her gaze staring at something beyond his reach.

"So? That has nothing to do with you."

 _And yet…_

"I understand that." He stepped closer to her, hoping that she'd turn back around so that he could see her expression. "But if something's bothering you, you might want to think about talking to someone about it."

The woman didn't say anything, merely opting to move back towards where the rest of the group was waiting for them. He took a few strides towards her, clamping his hand on her shoulder to stop her momentarily.

"It's not weak to care for someone, Velvet." She merely shrugged his hand off, continuing towards her goal and opting not to respond once more, causing a sigh to come from the blonde Malak.

 _She just doesn't want to admit how much she cares for him…_

* * *

 **So now that I've gotten a bit further in the game, it's a little easier to write character personalities. Did anyone else get just a little bit freaked out by Velvet's smile after she came out of the Earthpulse? It made me pause the game for a bit. I hope that eventually I'll be able to write something that contains all of the main characters in it but if you read any of my other fanfictions, you know that it's harder for me to write about big groups. Hope you liked the little edition to the story! Please let me know what you all think!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
